


The Athletes from UNCLE Sports Academy

by RedactedRai



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Athletes, Awkward Illya, BAMF Gaby, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Napoleon is a Little Shit, Napoleon is a Tease, Oblivious Illya, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Protective Illya, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedRai/pseuds/RedactedRai
Summary: Alternate Universe where the characters are athletes from the prestigious UNCLE Sports Academy. Illya Kuryakin is a swimmer, Gaby Teller is a martial artist and Napoleon Solo's a powerlifter.Illya Kuryakin is hell-bent on training for the world championships and trains like his life depended on it, his campus life revolves mainly around workouts, eating, and supporting his best friend Gaby Teller. She makes it her goal to make Illya experience a life more than pools and awards, then a witty powerlifter comes along their way.Explicit rating for future smut and violence.--Irregular updates huhu sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Man From U.N.C.L.E fanfic! And the first written work that I've ever done for years, so please excuse me for any wrong grammar, incorrect nuances, etc. Hahaha.
> 
> Please let me know if I got anything wrong. Constructive criticism is encouraged

          Illya gripped the metal railings and pulled himself out the pool, removed the tight goggles and cap nonchalantly, slender fingers raked through a mop of messy blond hair. With a quiet sigh, he went straight to the shower room, which was pleasantly silent and had no other occupants. Warm water gushed out of the shower, relaxing the tight knots from his shoulders and back - Illya let out a sigh he wasn’t aware he was even holding. Despite the regional competitions being months away, he pushed himself in training rigorously everyday, keeping a strict diet, and focusing on qualifying and winning the world championships.

          Many would agree that Illya’s the best in his batch, incredibly disciplined and talented, however, he knew that those praises were all for naught if he doesn’t win gold. The Russian was already in his 20’s, considerably older than most of his peers. That alone motivates the blond to work harder than the rest of them. Scrubbing off remaining suds in his hair, he promptly turned off the shower. It was still quiet in the pool area despite the time being already 8:30 A.M in the morning.

          Illya left the pool area after wearing his uniform.

 

* * *

 

 

          Illya can appreciate the beauty of other sports, however, he invests most of his time in swimming. Despite numerous attempts from Gaby to make him sit on benches and join other students in support of a competition that does not involve a pool, he focuses on swimming alone.

          UNCLE Sports Academy’s cafeteria has a wide variety of nutritious food, generously offered for their student-athletes. Living here was a whole new world compared from how he trained back in Russia, where he had to support his parents and find a way to train simultaneously. Illya brushed off the reminiscence and focused on filling his tray with stacks of egg sandwiches stuffed with melted cheese, fresh vegetables, onions, and a dollop of mayonnaise. He continued to add some omelets to the side and filled his tumbler with black coffee.

          Illya sat down on one of the benches, choosing to eat in silence than to join the other students and their conversations. His quiet time abruptly ended when a warm, lithe, and female body slid next to his personal bubble.

          “Good morning, Illya.” Gaby gave him a two-finger salute. “I see that you still haven’t tried the hash browns they make. Honestly, when are you ever gonna eat one of those? You always gobble sandwiches for breakfast, dummy.” her German accent was evident. She was the only person on the campus he considered a friend. Despite her minuscule stature (compared to Illya), she specializes in Judo and the Academy recognizes her fierceness in the arts. “The egg sandwiches pack more calories than hash browns,” Illya munched down his second sandwich, carefully chewing the food, “is better for health.” Gaby simply pouted, “I have yet to convince you to try the other dishes, _mein bohnenstange_.”

          His lips curled into a small smile. Socializing was never Illya’s forte, but Gaby’s presence comforts him. She had this natural motherly aura that automatically soothes the blond. “Are you not done eating?” Illya raised a questioning eyebrow at the remaining oatmeal left in Gaby’s bowl. The brunette merely shrugged and proceeded to consume her breakfast. “Let’s take a walk around.” Illya hummed in response, “You don’t have a say in this, Illya. You’re gonna have to take a break.” It was barely noon on a Saturday, but leisure walks won’t exactly benefit his training. “Don’t you have training?” Gaby rolled her eyes, “It’s 9:30 in the morning, grappling starts at 11. I think I have time.”

 

* * *

 

 

          It was futile to refuse Gaby of her requests, no matter how much Illya wanted to say ’no’, it was impossible. She managed to drag him out to walk along the campus as a group of students jog pass them. The air was fresh, and the sun warmed Illya’s face. “We should do this more often.” The brunette’s soft voice broke the silence between them. “Is not advancing us toward goals, Gaby.” She smiled, “I doubt a little rest and leisure will derail our tracks. It’s healthy.” She took Illya’s arm around hers, squeezing it gently, “Make time for yourself, Illya.”

          He allowed the physical intimacy, welcomed it even. Gaby had noticed the blond’s training was bordering on obsessive as the regionals drew nearer, although she understood why Illya pushes himself so hard, she wanted him to experience life outside the confines of a swimming pool. “I cannot waste time.” She remained silent but kept her body close to him. They continued walking in a comfortable silence until they had reached the dojo. Illya gently removed Gaby’s arm from his, almost reluctantly. He checked his wristwatch, an old reminder of his father, “It’s 10:20, time for you to start your warm-ups, chop shop girl.” Gaby grinned.

          “See you at dinner?”

          “да. You always do.”

         She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off towards the dojo. Illya walked towards the school’s gymnasium.

         He had to do his yoga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaby and Illya's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that I uploaded this late! So many things happened within the week that I couldn't find the time to post it :(. 
> 
> I'll be posting the third chapter very soon!

          Gaby hung the last of her clothes, finally done with unpacking her belongings. She arrived a day earlier than the school's opening ceremony, giving the brunette plenty of time to familiarize herself with the school grounds before it's swarming with students.

          With only her small shoulder bag, she began her adventure.

          In a huge manor fashioned as a large dormitory, each female dormer from this building can decorate their rooms as they wish.

          Gaby's interior was simple, yet chic- walls washed with pastel orange, a medium sized bed with several drawers from underneath, with a white comforter thrown over, plush pillows designed in geometric patterns scattered over it. A compact mahogany nightstand with a photograph framed in black sit beside the bed. Her floor was a simple white colour, a beige oval rug placed neatly under a white study desk, which had metal pen holders and books arranged in alphabetical order. A quaint offset white cabinet with black outlines, spacious enough to hold various clothing with a full body mirror stands at the opposite side of the bed. She even had a small bathroom complete with necessities.

          All in all, Gaby was more than satisfied with how everything blended.

          As she stepped outside the large doors of the women's dormitory, she breathed in waves of fresh air. The pathways were minimalist granite, with grass groomed to perfection.

           Everything is different from the mechanic shop she grew up in. A grin made its way on Gaby's face, her hands thrown high up in the air as she twirled happily. Germany won't knock in her homesick door for quite some time.

 

* * *

 

 

          The whole campus is incredibly enormous. The brunette had been walking for nearly an hour and she barely covered half the outdoor space. She pouted when hunger made itself evident.

          Deciding to head back, she set herself to another long walk.

 

* * *

 

 

          Gaby didn't mean to get lost.

          Somewhere down the seemingly infinite flora and meticulously decorated hedges, instead of traveling towards the dormitory, she managed to get inside an unknown part of a building. Perhaps she had miscalculated her “shortcut”. It made sense in her mind, which reality apparently didn't agree with.

          Despite the detailed imagery and explanations of the map, it wasn't much help in leading her back to the dormitory. Frustrated, she folded the map and analyzed the interior of the building, determined to figure this out on her own.

          Floors laden with pristine white tiles, tinges of blue accented the wall decors. The ambiance of the place is 'calm’ and 'focus’. She walked forward slowly until massive glass doors halted her steps. Beyond the doors was an impressive Olympic pool, the area well lit by humongous window installations that stretched vertically in even spacing, hallways at the opposite end leading to other areas.

          “ _Mein Gott_ , will the rest of the facilities be this extravagant?”

          Caught in her awe, she failed to notice the nearly inaudible splashing from the pool. The sound of inhaling snapped Gaby from her wonder. She saw a lean figure gracefully splicing the clear waters apart in such calculated movements that in that moment, the person swimming captivated her more than the rest of the beautiful architectural design.

          The water appeared to move as one with the man, as he raised his arms and tilt his head to breathe- one smooth move to another, propelling his body swiftly without making much noise. It was an amazing display of both speed and control.

          Gaby stood still, the scene unfolding in front of her. Daring not to speak, like a single noise will break the serenity that surrounds the pool. The figure slowed down as it approached a metal ladder- a man of lean, rippling muscles arose from the water. His movements ceased, carefully assessing the brunette, initially unaware of the girl's presence.

          “What are you doing here?”

 

* * *

 

 

          “I should be asking you that.” Gaby's expression remained passive, the rising of her eyebrows were the only indication of any surprise, “I don't think students are allowed to use the facilities yet.”

          The man removed his swimming cap, blond hair falling loosely on the sides of his face. “Is a sports academy, students are encouraged to make use of equipment and facilities, _да_?” a thick Russian accent laced his silky baritone voice. Gaby and the swimmer remain rooted in their spots, neither making a move.

          "Mind introducing yourself?"

          "Not like we'll see each other again after this," the blond's eyes swept over Gaby's frame head to toe, " _Маленькая девочка._ "

          “Mm, yeah. Alright, suit yourself. It was nice talking to you.” She gave him a tight smile, shifted her footing and pointed her thumb to the door. An awkward tension passed between them, and Gaby turned her heels around, somewhat rushing her way out of the pool.

 

* * *

 

 

          Finally arriving at her room, she took a quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothes- pink sweatpants and plain white shirt. Dinner had been uneventful, choosing to spend the rest of her day inside the comfort of her room.

          It was just a few minutes past nine, but she allowed herself to succumb into drowsiness. The opening ceremony starts at 7 in the morning, but she wanted to run a bit at dawn to start her day.

          Gaby slumbered peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленькая девочка (Malen'kaya devochka) - little girl  
> да (da) - yes  
> Mein Gott - my God

**Author's Note:**

> bohnenstange - beanstalk (German)  
> да - yes (Russian)
> 
> I'm fluent in Google translate.


End file.
